View from Heaven
by Rorozoro
Summary: My first Daishiro (DaisukeXKoushiro) Since there wasnt many out there I thought to put one out there, A songfic based off of Yellow Card, View from Heaven. A Tragedy happenes and Koushiro has to cope with the fact that it's reality! Please R & R thank you


Hey there, There is a song by Yellow Card that I love SO much 'cause it's so sad, so I decided to turn it into a songfic. At first it was going to be a Taiora, but the thought of Daisuke and Koushiro kept creeping into my head. So if you would like to see a Taiora of this you'll have to review and say so. This is my first yaoi, I'm not a big fan but I love Daisuke and Koushiro together. Again, if you're not a yaoi fan and you like Taiora, please tell me, and I'll write a story about Taichi and Sora. Thank you, please enjoy.  
  
Just in case. (Most names are mentioned once though.)  
  
Jyou: 21 Taichi/Yamato/Jun: 20 Koushiro: 19 Takeru/Daisuke/Ken: 17 Iori: 16  
  
"View From Heaven" by Yellow Card.  
  
The moon was full, making the grounds of Earth sparkle with delight. Couples and lovers linked arm and arm strolled in the dead of night with the moon as their guide. The lake was a calm crystal; a group of friends skinny-dipped hoping no one was around. A car was parked on the side of the road, lights off, engine off. A boy sat in the driver's seat looking aimlessly out the window. His eyelids looked as if they were about to fall; yet no sleep would be gained...  
  
I'm just so tired  
  
won't you sing me to sleep  
  
and fly through my dreams  
  
so I can hitch a ride with you tonight  
  
and get away from this place  
  
have a new name and face  
  
I just ain't the same without you in my life...  
  
...The boy sighed and revved up the engine. The radio was on. His glossy black eyes looked lifeless. Tears gleamed in his eyes but did not fall. He placed his hands on the steering wheel but didn't go anywhere. One hand came up and combed through his thick flaming red hair. Images floated through his mind...  
  
"...Boys night out.  
  
Takeru, Ken and Daisuke had all just graduated from high school so the older boys said they would take them out. Jyou couldn't make it; he was working late at the hospital. Iori had tagged along after being invited by Daisuke.  
  
"I can't wait to get to Odaiba University!" Daisuke said ecstatically.  
  
"Wow! Daisuke, I can't believe you've changed so much from that kid who use to sleep in class," Yamato smiled.  
  
"Yeah, well, it's all thanks to Koushiro. I couldn't have done it without him!" Koushiro blushed at Daisuke's comment.  
  
"So do you guys know what you're gonna be studying?" Taichi asked as he waved to the waitress to bring him another soda.  
  
"I was thinking of taking up some English and writing classes," Takeru said as he sipped his drink.  
  
"I don't know just yet, I'll take a little bit of everything and decide later what I want to do," said Ken.  
  
"I'm going into business! Open my own restaurant, maybe sell some stuff, but I'm definitely going with the restaurant idea. That's why I need a college education!" Daisuke beamed with pride. "Then Koushiro and all you guys who got no jobs can work for me!" he added cockily.  
  
Koushiro smiled at him, "Dream big, Dai-kun, I know you'll get to the top!"  
  
"Yeah!"..."  
  
"You had such big dreams," he cried softly. He placed the car in drive and took off. He looked at the radio and turned it up when a certain song came on, a song that brought a smile to Koushiro's lips. He hummed the lyrics, then sang the chorus...  
  
...Late night drives, all alone in my car  
  
I can't help but start  
  
singing lines from all our favorite songs  
  
and melodies in the air  
  
singing life just ain't fair  
  
sometimes I still just can't believe you're gone...  
  
...Tears streamed down the nineteen-year-old's face. "You were such a big dreamer." He wiped the tears away, "Why? Why did you leave that night? Why didn't you stay with me, like I asked?" Koushiro fought for control of his tears...  
  
"...Daisuke pulled Koushiro to the side, "I'm going to go home."  
  
"What? But why?" Koushiro's eyes saddened.  
  
"I'm sorry but I'm getting tired. And I want to say 'Good-bye' to Jun before she leaves tomorrow with Taichi."  
  
"Well, why don't I take you then you can spend the night at my house."  
  
Daisuke leaned in and kissed Koushiro lightly on the lips, teasing the redhead. He laughed, "I'd like that but I can't leave my car, she's the only woman I love." He winked..."  
  
...And I'm sure the view from heaven  
  
beats the hell out of mine here  
  
and if we all believe in heaven,  
  
maybe we'll make it through one more year  
  
down here...  
  
...Koushiro looked up at the sky through his windshield. His eyes adjusted back to the road, he still had to drive to his destination...  
  
"..."Koushiro?" Mrs. Izumi walked into her son's room, "Koushiro?" She gave him a little nudge on the shoulder.  
  
"Huh..." Koushiro's head rose up from the surrounding pillows. He looked over to his mother, "Wha..."  
  
"Your father wants to talk to you," she said mournfully.  
  
"Father?" His father hated him. The man didn't respect the fact that Koushiro, his son, was more happy with Daisuke than with any woman. He fell from the comfort of his bed onto the hard, cold floor. He grabbed a pair of gray sweatpants from the desk chair and pulled them over his blue boxers.  
  
Koushiro walked out to find his father in the living room sitting on the couch. The news was on the television; it had caught the boy's attention. "Koushiro, I'm so sorry..."..."  
  
...Feel your fire,  
  
when its cold in my heart  
  
and things sort a start  
  
reminding me of my last night with you  
  
I only need one more day  
  
just one more chance to say  
  
I wish that I had gone up with you too...  
  
...Koushiro arrived at the tallest building in Odaiba. He parked his car outside. He sat in the car for a while writing on a piece of paper. He folded it over and placed it on the passenger's side. He took out his keys and looked at the key chain that Daisuke had picked up for him. "Love is never ending, it is always kind and patient. My love for you is that kind of love." He broke the chain off his keys and threw the keys by the folded piece of paper. On his dashboard was a picture of Daisuke and Taichi at Hikari's birthday party. He carefully ripped Taichi out of the picture and placed him by the keys and paper.  
  
After unlocking the doors, he climbed out of the car. The picture of Daisuke was in one hand and the key chain was in the other hand.  
  
Koushiro looked up at the dark, starry sky. He smiled softly, "Soon."...  
  
...And I'm sure the view from heaven  
  
beats the hell out of mine here  
  
and if we all believe in heaven  
  
maybe we'll make it through one more year  
  
down here...  
  
"...Koushiro stared in horror at the television screen.  
  
"Koushiro, I'm so sorry, I know how you must feel right now," his father got up from the couch to place a hand on his son's shoulder.  
  
He smacked the hand away and walked closer to the screen to see if it was real.  
  
"Late last night an accident occurred on Timdrive Lane. One person was injured, a young man identified as Daisuke Motomiya. He was taken to Odaiba hospital early this morning and is listed in critical condition. It was a hit and run..." Koushiro tuned out. The car that had been shown on the screen was smashed to pieces. Did Daisuke survive?  
  
Oh God, he hoped so..."  
  
...You won't be coming back  
  
and I didn't get to say goodbye  
  
I really wish I got to say goodbye...  
  
...The sound of footsteps echoed in the empty building. Only one or two lights were on in the whole building, men working late or having a little fun with their mistresses while their wives waited at home with three crying children.  
  
Koushiro walked up the stairs, step by step. With each step the smile on his face widened. He wanted to burst into a run but he held himself back. When his pace quickened he slowed his feet back to a slow walk up the long stairs...  
  
...And I'm sure the view from heaven  
  
beats the hell out of mine here  
  
and if we all believe in heaven  
  
maybe we'll make it through one more year  
  
I hope that all is well in heaven  
  
'cause its all shot to hell down here  
  
I hope that I find you in heaven  
  
'cause I'm so...  
  
lost without you down here...  
  
"...Koushiro ran to the key rack and grabbed his car keys.  
  
His father shouted, "Koushiro, get back here! Please! We can work this out. We'll go down later, we need to talk..." His wife placed a hand on his shoulder and shook her head.  
  
The redhead found a parking spot in the hospital lot; he ran to the hospital doors. Shoving through a mass of people and slamming through doors, he made it through to the Emergency Room only to be stopped by a nurse.  
  
"Sir, please, we have a policy here. You need a shirt and shoes."  
  
Koushiro pushed past her, knocking her down. He ran through doors, looked through windows and finally spotted Jun crying on Taichi's chest. Koushiro walked closer to them. Taichi looked at him, his eyes filled with sadness. He slowly shook his head.  
  
Koushiro fell to his knees and let his head fall into his palms. The nurse slowed down and stopped when she saw the crying boy. She let the policy go...  
  
...You won't be coming back  
  
and I didn't get to say goodbye  
  
I really wish I got to say goodbye.  
  
...Koushiro arrived at the top of the roof and spread his arms wide, letting the wind blow freely and ruffle his hair. "Daisuke..." he whispered softly, "Dai-kun, I'm here. And I'll always be there for you." His smile grew even wider. He stepped closer to the edge and looked over. "My place is here with you where height doesn't matter."  
  
"Good-bye. And always remember I love you more then life itself." With the key chain and Daisuke's picture in his hands, he took one step toward life, one step toward love, one step toward happiness. He smiled. The last step was for Daisuke...  
  
..."Koushiro? Koushiro wake up."  
  
His eyes fluttered open to meet chocolate-brown eyes and a smile blossomed on his face.  
  
"Welcome to Heaven," Daisuke lightly kissed his lips teasing the redhead.  
  
~*~  
  
Well, that's that! I'm a Taiora fan and a Junato fan and I wanted to do something different so the other couple beside Daishiro is Junchi. Sigh, well, what do you think of my first yaoi story ever? It's also my first songfic. They seem to take a long to write! But I've been in the writing spirit lately and this is what came out. I like it though, I really do.  
  
If you like, please review. It will get my spirits up and I can write another yaoi based story. Thank you,  
  
_Tai 


End file.
